


Guess We're Stuck Together

by shuckyou



Category: the maze runner
Genre: Chores, Collage, Fluff, Gen, House sharing, I Don't Even Know, M/M, More Fluff, Roommates, Work
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-24
Updated: 2015-03-05
Packaged: 2018-03-14 23:56:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 9,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3430319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shuckyou/pseuds/shuckyou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Teresa and Thomas move away from their hometown where they have lived all their lives, to a house with Teresa's old friend Gally. </p><p>Thomas has never been particularly interested in anyone but he can't help but fall for a certain blonde boy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Thomas sighed as he tucked away the last of his things in the back of the truck, before hopping into the front with Teresa.

She squealed loudly and Thomas groaned. They waved to their parents who smiles sadly at them. Their two children where leaving home.

"Oh cheer up Tom," Teresa scolded. Her eyes were focused on the road ahead, but she kept glancing in Thomas's direction. "This is exciting!" 

"Right. Exciting." Thomas mumbled. Teresa rolled her eyes at him and smacked his arm. 

"Maybe you'll actually make some friends." Teresa teased as they came around the corner, drove down a bit and parked in front of a tall wooden house. 

"Wow," Teresa murmured. Thomas hummed in agreement. The house was quite new looking and the garden was well kept. Flowers grew in neat rows on either side of the door and Thomas was certain he saw fruit trees growing in the corner. 

A garage was built next to the house, and Thomas could hear music coming from the garage, and not too long later, an Asian man with dark hair and caramel skin came out to greet them.

"Teresa, right?" He asked, grinning. "I'm Minho." 

"Hey," Teresa smiled. 

Minho turned to Thomas who felt anything but comfortable. "You must be Thomas." 

Thomas smacked his lips together in an awkward smile. "Yup." 

Minho just smirked and lead them inside. 

Thomas had to admit, this house was absolutely amazing. It was very spacious, with only a breakfast bar separating the kitchen and the living room, and two double glass doors lay on one side of the living room, lighting up the whole area. 

There was a door at one end, and directly across from it was a door-spaced hole in the wall, with a step up to the hallway. 

Thomas loved it. 

Not that he would ever admit that out loud of course.

"Newt's at collage and Gally's doing some grocery shopping." Minho explained. Ah, that was why it seemed so quiet and empty. 

"I'll show you to your rooms." 

They were lead upstairs (well, a step up from the living room) and along a corridor. Minho pointed out the different rooms along the way. 

"That's the toilet, you two can share seeing as you're the only two people on this floor, I'm downstairs and Newt's in the basement. Gally's beside me." Minho explained. Thomas found himself nodding along, and only realised when Teresa grinned at him and nudged his arm. He rolled his eyes. 

"That's just a boring old office, and here are your rooms!" Minho smiled. Thomas and Teresa both opened the doors to find plain white rooms, both quite similar looking with a window on one wall, a bes in one corner and a wardrobe. 

"I'll leave you to it. I think it's Newt's turn to make dinner tonight." 

Minho left them, and Teresa gave him a huge toothy grin before closing her door. 

Thomas did the same and started to plan where he was going to put his things, before actually hauling all his belongings up here. 

It took him about two hours to fit everything in his room. Thomas was just finishing his bookshelf, with God knows how many books stacked on it, when Teresa poked her head in.

"Wow, you've been busy." She commented. 

"Yeah, well I wanted to finish it today." Thomas replied with a casual shrug of his shoulders. 

"Well, Newt and Gally arrived about an hour ago, you should come and meet them." 

Thomas cringed. He was just going to be straight forward and say, he was socially awkward. When it came to taking to people other than Teresa and his parents... Not even that, Thomas just couldn't handle it. He grew nervous, and started acting weird. 

"Sure whatever." 

So why he'd agreed to that, he had no idea. 

He sighed and followed Teresa to the living room. 

After all, this couldn't be too bad... Could it?


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love yu commenters:p xx

Teresa lead Thomas down to the living room. 

He looked around, and saw a tall boy with the most interesting eyebrows, Minho and a blonde boy, probably a bit older than him, in the kitchen cooking.

"Thomas is finally here," Minho announced. Thomas became slightly self conscious, as all eyes turned on him. 

"Right. Introductions." Minho clapped Thomas on the back and brought him to the centre of the living room. 

"Thomas, this is Gally." Minho gestured to the boy with the eyebrows. "And this is Newt." 

Thomas turned around, only to come face to face with Newt himself. 

"Hi." British accent. Nice. 

"Hey," Thomas replied. 

Newt had golden blonde hair, that stuck up at odd angles, but he managed to make it look stylish. His dark brown eyes looked like melted chocolate. They were friendly and warm, but Thomas could see something else. Concern? Fear? He wasn't too sure because it was too well hidden. 

"Right," Mimho said with a clap of his hands. "Let's explain how we do things around here." 

Newt went back to the kitchen and Gally returned to reading his book. 

Minho sighed. "Basically, we all have to pull our weight. That's the one rule." 

"For meals, we take turns. Newt's cooking tonight, Wednesday and Friday. Gally on Thursday, me on Tuesday and you two on Saturday and Sunday. You can decide. Breakfast is basically the same, but it depends on your classes. Lunch is fend for yourself." 

"Right." Teresa nodded. 

"Eh... No invading privacy, no arguing because let's face it, that's just a waste of time... Oh and you two'll have to work out your bathroom schedules." 

Minho then pointed to a whiteboard in the kitchen. "Write your school and work times on there." 

"Okay." Teresa went straight to it, and Thomas followed. He decided he would do it now. 

Teresa handed him the blue pen, and he grabbed it, and thought about his week ahead. He had class today, but he's skipped it to help with the whole moving thing, and Tuesday, Thursday and Friday. He was working Wednesday morning at cafe, and Thursday and Friday afternoon... Oh and he had track on Saturday. 

He finshed writing, and almost jumped when he heard Newt's voice over his shoulder.

"You're busy." 

"I have to be. Can't sit still, it just doesn't work for me." 

"I suppose I'm the same." Newt said thoughtfully. 

Thomas smiled and nodded slightly. 

"Right." Newt said, snapping out of his trance-like state. "Better finish off the tea." He went back to the stove, and began to fuss over the pasta. 

Thomas went over to the couch and plopped down beside Minho who was concentrating on an Xbox game. 

"What you playing?" Thomas asked. 

"Eh, Halo," Minho said after a minute, forcefully pushing the right corner button. "You wanna play?" 

"Sure, why not?" Thomas grabbed the second controller and joined the game. 

They played for a straight half an hour, ignoring Teresa's complaints when they yelled and high fived in success. 

"Supper!" Newt called from the kitchen, he dished out plates of chicken and pasta with tomato sauce.

"This is so good," Teresa grinned at Newt as they all sat in front of the TV with their food. 

The other nodded and moaned in agreement. 

After dinner, Thomas decided to go to bed. It had been a long day, and he was absolutely exhausted. He bid the others goodnight before rushing upstairs and collapsing on his bed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy!!! This is a kind of fuller chapter, so it's not very exciting... I'll try and post soon though!!! 
> 
> By the way, I probably won't post twice a day, I just had some time to spare and decided to write for a while, and this came up!! 
> 
> Also, I would like to know if you would like Teresa/Minho or not!! I would really appreciate your feedback! Constructive criticism is always welcome, and feel free to ask me anything!!!

Thomas woke up late that morning. His hair stuck up on end and his eyes were droopy with sleep. He rubbed his tired eyes, pulled back the covers and Sri led downstairs, only to find everyone awake and busy. 

"Finally," Thomas rolled his eyes when Minho sighed dramatically. 

"It's not that late!" Thomas exclaimed. He glanced at the clock, 11.41am. It could've been worse. 

A low grumble caused him to look down at his stomach. Newt laughted and handed him a plate of pancakes, which he happily tucked into. 

"Okay." Newt pulled on his coat. "I have class, see you later." And with that, he was gone, leaving Thomas to stare after him. 

"Quit staring you idiot." Teresa elbowed him in the ribs. She and Minho were playing the Xbox, although she didn't seem too interested. 

"Where's Gally?" Thomas asked. 

"At work. Some people do actually wake up before 11 you know." Minho pointed out, not taking his eyes off the screen. 

Thomas sighed. 

He dumped his plate in the kitchen, promising Minho he would clean it later, and went back upstairs to his room. 

He made his bed and washed up, before getting dressed and cleaning up a bit. 

He opened the blinds, and sunlight poured into the room, lighting up every corner. It was a bright day, and the street they lived on was fairly busy. 

Thomas decided he would go out and explore for a bit. He had class at 1, which gave him time to do the dishes, go out and grab some lunch before he had to be there. 

He jogged downstairs again and washed the dishes, just as he'd promised, and pulled on his trainers before heading out. 

"I'll be back later." He called out to his roommates. "I have class at one... I'll probably be back at about four." 

"Okay." Teresa yelled back. 

Thomas walked out the door, closing it behind him, and into the busy streets. 

He stopped by his work to grab a coffee, and wondered around the area. 

By 12.30, he had discovered a little park on the corner of the street, which was a nice place to sit and relax for a bit. There was also a flower shop, with an old lady who used to know Thomas's mom. 

A small world after all.

Along beside the flower shop was a butcher, a tattoo parlour and an ice cream shop. 

It was cute, and Thomas made a mental note to visit sometime. 

He made his way to his Psychology class and sat in one of the middle row seats. 

It wasn't long before his teacher walked in and he focused on his work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, a bit of a boring chapter!! As I said, it was sort of a filler chapter while I put everything in place. It's going to be quite steady for the first few chapters and then things will start to happen... Maybe if your lucky, Newtmas in the next chapter??


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Great." Minho smirked. "Tomorrow night then."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, things are going to actually start happening soon!!!

Thomas made it home at about half past four that day. After class, he hurried to the library to pick up a book he oh so desperately wanted.

When he got back to the house, he could hear the thump of loud music blaring through the rooms. 

He signed and entered, preparing for the worst, and he was greeted with the sight of Minho and Teresa dancing in the kitchen, Newt watching from the side with an amused smile on his face, and Gally looking bored to death. 

"Oh hi Thomas!" Minho yelled over the beat. 

"Eh... Hi?" He wasn't going to lie. He was pretty confused. 

He sent a quizzical look over to Newt who just shook his head and rolled his eyes. 

Thomas quickly ran up to his room and chucked his book on his bed, before heading back downstairs again. 

"How was class?" Newt asked when he sat down. 

Thomas shrugged. "It was okay, got an assignment... what about yours?" 

"Much about the same I guess." Newt replied. They sat in an awkward silence for a minute, but soon after, Minho called out for tea. 

"What's this?" Newt asked peeking over Minho's shoulder at the plates. 

"Sausages. Not everyone is a fantastic cook you know." 

"I'm not complaining. I like sausages." Minho grinned at the comment causing Newt to roll his eyes.

They ate in a comfortable silence, watching some show Thomas didn't really care about. He washed the dishes, and completely spaced out when the others started to talk about a party on tomorrow night. 

"You'll come, right Thomas?" Minho asked, hopefully. 

Thomas internally groaned. Parties really weren't his thing. He was more of a 'sit in front of the TV with Netflix and a book' type of guy. 

"He'll come." Teresa answered for him. He shot her a glare but she just poked her tongue out at him. 

"Great." Minho smirked. "Tomorrow night then."


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've sort of skipped ahead with this chapter, so it takes place during the party.

The smell of sweat and smoke filled Thomas's nostrils. Music blared through the house, and there were collage students everywhere. 

Thomas budged Minho. "How do you find out about these parties?" 

Minho shrugged. "It's just one of my talents." 

Thomas rolled his eyes and laughed. "Right." 

"Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to join the hot and sweaty crowd." Minho scurried off, and Thomas immediately felt out of place. Teresa had wondered off a few minutes ago, and God knows where Gally and Newt were. 

So Thomas just pushed his way to the 'bar' and sat down. 

The bartender, someone Thomas recognised from his Math class, gave him a smile and offered him a beer. 

"S'about the only thing we have. Except shots of course." 

Thomas nodded and took a swig of his drink. The coldbliquid ran down his throat and he sighed happily. 

"Hey, you're in Math. With Mr Robinson." 

Thomas nodded. "I'm Thomas." 

"Jordan." The boy smiled again. He seemed genuinely nice to be around. 

"Well, I have to go and give other people their drinks, but call me if you need anything." And he left Thomas alone again. 

Thomas just sat, all alone, on one of the stools by the makeshift bar. It wasn't the best of experiences, but it certainly wasn't the worst. 

A small hand lay on his own and he span around to see a girl. 

"Hi, I'm Sonya." She introduced. Her dress was short hot pink, and left little to the imagination. Her blonde hair was pulled back into a messy bun, and a thick of mascara covered her eyelashes. 

"Eh... Thomas." Thomas was about to hold out his hand but realised that that was probably a little weird. 

"Cool. You're in my Psychology class." She pointed out. 

"Oh. I've, uh, never seen you." Thomas internally groaned. What a great way to make friends. 

"Really?" Sonia asked, a frown plastered on her face. 

"I don't really pay attention to my other classmates." Thomas chuckles nervously. She was standing quite close. 

"Hey, care to dance?" She wondered with a grin. 

"I'm not really drunk enough for that!" Thomas told her. She laughed, way too loudly.

"Well, maybe we could go upstairs then." She raised a suggestive eyebrow.

"Y'know, I think I was just going to head off. It's pretty late and I've got class tomorrow." Lie. 

"What do you have?" Sonya was desperately trying to get him to stay. 

"I uh... Textiles." Oh great. Now she would think he majored in some art shit he had not a single clue about. 

 

"Cool. You have to show me your work sometime." 

"Yeah... I've gotta go." Thomas murmured. He stood up and went to walk out the door, but Sonya grabbed his arm and pushed him against the wall. 

"No you don't." She said breathily before kissing him. 

It was sloppily and wet and Thomas really didn't enjoy it but damn that girl was strong. 

"Get off!" Thomas shoved her off him and she growled. 

"You love me." 

Thomas snorted. She went to grab him again but someone stopped her.

"Leave him alone."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed. I'll try and get the next few chapters up today.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya

"Leave him alone." 

Thomas glanced around the desperate blonde girl and saw Newt. 

Oh thank god. 

Newt looked severely bored. He had his arms folded across his chest, and his face was a mask of concern. 

Thomas pushed past Sonya, who glared at both boys. 

"Come on Tommy." 

Tommy? Thomas smiled a little. 

"Thanks Newt." 

"S'alright." Newt replied. "Come on, we're going to go." 

The two of them left the house and into the cold night.

"Sonya's a bitch. She sleeps around." Newt told the other boy. "What did you say to her?" 

"I eh... Told her I had textiles class in the morning..." 

Newt threw his head back and laughed. "You really told her that?" 

Thomas flushed a bright red. "Well..." He stammered. "I was thinking on the spot..." 

Newt just sighed as the two approached the 24 hour corner shop on the end of ther street. 

"Do you drive?" Thomas asked Newt. 

Newt paused, as if an old memory had been brought up. "No." 

Thomas heard the finality I'm his tone. He wouldn't ask any more question, even though they were all swimming through his head. 

"How did you get to the party?" 

"Got a lift with Gally." 

"Right." 

They arrived at the house and Newt opened the door. "Home sweet home." 

"You've only been gone a few hours." 

"It feels like years." 

"Okay..." 

Thomas didn't realise he was tired until he yawned. "Hey... I'm gonna go to bed. See you in the morning." 

"Okay." 

Thomas turned around to go to his room, and wasn't aware of the curious pair of eyes on him as he left.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thomas runs into Sonya whilst at work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd just like to point out that I'm not usually very good with updating and stuff. I'll start a story but then get bored and I won't finish it. So there will be chapters in this story where it's lazy and sloppy and my writing is worse than a five year olds, but I'mm determined to actually make it work!!

Thomas knew going to that party was a bad idea. He rolled over in bed the next morning and groaned. 

The whole thing had been a complete and utter disaster. Sonya, and Newt, and the fact that he was a little bit more than tipsy, just didn't add up to be the best of nights. 

Sonya seemed, to quote Newt, to be a bitch. Thomas agreed with his roommate when he said she sleeps around. She'd moved on as soon as she'd realized she couldn't get Thomas, and that bugged the hell out of him. He wondered why, but he couldn't answer. He had no idea. 

He continued with his daily morning routine. Roll out of bed, go and take a shower, wash up, get dressed, how breakfast and then it just depended on the day ahead of him. 

It was the cafe today. 

He honestly hated it. Wanted to quit, but he needed the money, and he couldn't be bothered job hunting. 

Thomas are quickly, he was up before anyone else, and left the house. 

The little cafe was beside the park. It was fairly modern, and his job paid well, but the hours were unreasonable for the amount of money he was given. His shifts changed constantly, it always depended on whether Brenda, a slightly older girl, could make it in, and if she couldn't the job was left alone to Thomas. Well, he didn't need to take it, just as long as he didn't mind being fired. 

Thomas signed and unlocked the cafe door, flipping the paper sign around so it read 'open'. 

He tied his apron around his waist, and switched on all the machines and cleaned the counters, getting ready for the day ahead. Wednesday was always the hardest, but he pushed through. 

It wasn't long before the door swung open and Brenda walked in, a huge smile on her face. 

Thomas let out a relieved breath he didn't know he'd been holding in. At least all the work wasn't left hanging on his shoulders. 

"Hi Brenda." He greeted. Thomas actually liked the girl; despite the fact that his Cafe routine depended on her life. 

"Hey Thomas." She chucked her things on one of the seats, and pulled on her apron before joining Thomas behind the counter. 

"Aris won't be here today, it's just us, and Chuck's arriving later." 

In a way, Thomas was grateful. Aris was a stuck up, self serving prick, and Thomas hated him to no end. Chuck on the other hand, was a great kid. 

"Okay." He replied shortly. 

The first few customers started to pile in at around 8, and by 9, Thomas was exhausted. 

He was covered in hot chocolate power, has coffee spilt all over his jeans, biscuit crumbs in his hair and flour smudged across his cheeks. 

Brenda laughed when she saw him on their lunch breaks. He sent her a threatening glare, which shut her up, but Thomas could see she was trying to contain the giggles. 

At half 1, Thomas was surprised to see Teresa walk in with Newt, Minho and Gally. 

She pointed at him, and the others turned. Thomas wanted to go and hide in a bush. 

He looked worse for wear right now, with his disheveled clothes and messy hair, and he would bet all the money he had that Teresa had done this on purpose. 

"I told you it would be fun." 

"Teresa." Thomas whined. He handed a girl her coffee, took her money and put it in the cashier. 

"What?" She said defensively. "I just wanted to grab some coffee." 

"I hate you." 

"Thomas!" Someone called from the back. He signed and shuffled through to the kitchens. 

"I can't find the sugar." Thomas looked around to see Chuck, a boy of 14, looking frantically around the kitchen for a bag of sugar. 

"It's over there." Thomas pointed to a box full of white paper bags. 

"Oh thank god." Chuck sighed and rushed over to get it. "Thanks Thomas." 

Thomas smiled. "No problem." 

Thomas helped Chuck out for a good 45 minutes before he was called again. 

"Thomas!" 

"In a minute!" Thomas snapped. He made his way back to the counter, only to be greeted by a steaming hot cup of coffee in his face. 

"Ouch! Fucking hell." He yelled. He grabbed a towel and wiped his face, it didn't get rid of the sticky sweetness that coated his skin. 

He blinked a few times, and saw Sonya scowling at him. 

"What the hell?" 

"You dickhead." She told him before stalking out of the shop. 

Thomas glanced at the clock. 2.30. Great, he had another break. 

He untied his apron, hung it up and went to sit with his friends in the cafe.

"I hate my job." He complained when he sat down. 

"I would hug you, but you're covered in coffee and this is a new top." Teresa smiled sadly. 

"Why don't you just quit." 

"I need to money." Thomas shrugged.  
He sat and chatted to his friends for half an hour before returning to his job, leaving them sitting there. 

"Mmm... Caramel latte please." Thomas span around to see Newt standing on the other side of the counter with money in his hand and a wide grin on his face. 

"Sure." 

Thomas started to prepare the drink. 

"This is a cute place." Newt commented. 

Thomas hummed. "I suppose so." 

"It can't be that bad." 

"It is. I swear, I get a cup of coffee over my head every time I'm here. Even if I'm not working!" Thomas grumbled. "Do I just have that sort of face that begs for coffee to be poured all over it?" 

"I'm going to say no because I don't think yes would go down very well with you." 

"Oh ha ha." Thomas narrowed his eyes. 

"Wow, this job really does change you." Newt muttered. 

"I have flour in my hair!" Thomas exclaimed. "I don't even bake the cakes!" 

Newt rolled his eyes. "Come here." 

"What?" 

"Just lean over." Thomas frowned hit obeyed. 

Newt reached up to brush the powdery substance out of Thomas's hair. 

"There." 

"Thanks." 

"Here's your drink." 

"Thanks. Keep the change." The blonde smiled and handed over the money before going to sit with the others again. 

By 3, Thomas was thoroughly exhausted. He wanted to go home and sleep forever. His limbs ached, his head hurt and he had almost fallen asleep twice. 

"Hey Thomas." Minho smirked at him.

"Shut up. Let's go home." 

And they did. As soon as they got there, Thomas kicked off his shoes, and collapsed on the sofa.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Saturday was probably the worst of his days.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm on my phone, because I'm too lazy to bother typing it up on a laptop, so please excuse me if you find any mistakes. Once I reach the end I'll go back and fix them!!!!

Saturday was probably the worst of his days. 

He and Teresa had agreed that he would cook on Saturday, and she on Sunday. Thomas was fine with that, but there was one little problem.

He had no idea how to cook. 

Also, he had track for 2 hours in the afternoon.

He enjoyed running. Ever since he was little, running was a relaxing part of his life. Where he could just forget all his worries and his doubts and just be free. Some people felt the same with music, or art, but Thomas was hopeless at both of those. 

Thomas pulled on his running gear and headed downstairs to make breakfast. 

Oh god... What should he make? 

He settled on toast, seeing as nothing much could go wrong with that (and he really didn't want to use the cooker). 

It turns out he was wrong. 

Trying to get the toast out of the toaster proved to be a difficult task. 

He burn his fingers a few times and was away to use a knife to pry the toast out when he heard someone yell behind him. 

"NO!" 

Thomas nearly jumped out of his skin. "Holy shit! What?" 

Newt appeared at his side, his hair all over the place and his eyes droopy with sleep. 

"Don't put the knife in the toaster." Newt warned. 

"What? Why?" Thomas asked. He carefully put the knife down and stared at Newt with wide eyes. 

"You'll get electrocuted. Switch it off." 

Thomas switched the toaster off, like he was told, and waited for further instructions. 

Together, the two of them managed to pull the almost burnt toast out of the toaster. 

They made another two batches, and set the table with various spreadings, plates, knives and the toast. 

"Thanks Newt." Thomas smiled lightly at his friend. 

"S'okay." Newt replied. "Couldn't have you electrocuting yourself." 

"I really can't cook..." Thomas sighed. "I can make pizza, but that's about it... So expect that every Saturday." 

Newt laughed. A sound Thomas liked. 

"Okay then." 

The others soon joined them for breakfast, and Teresa looked impressed. 

"Wow Thomas. You didn't die in the kitchen." 

"well actually-" 

"Nope. He was great in the kitchen." Thomas stared at Newt who winked and then went back to eating his breakfast. Thomas was surprised when he felt an unfamiliar fluttering in his stomach. 

Once they were finished, Thomas cleared the plates and washed them before stacking them in the cupboard. He then joined them on the couch where they were watching reruns of FREINDS.

At 12, Thomas headed out to his track club. 

"See you later, Thomas." Newt called. 

"Bye."

"See you later." He called.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm currently watching FRIENDS. Phoebe and Ross are the funniest:)

Thomas's lungs were burning, his heart was pumping against his chest, as if trying to break free, and his legs ached.

"KEEP GOING GREEN." He coach yelled. 

Thomas pushed faster. He was well aware he was further than any of the others, but he still had about 100m to go. 

He stared ahead and took deep, calming breaths, trying to ignore the stitch he building up in his side. 

"RUN!" His coach roared. Thomas ran faster, and sprinted across the finishing line. He slowed down, and came to a halt right in front of his coach, and rest his hands on his knees. 

"You're holding back Green. We have a race next weekend, I want you to participate. I know you can win, you just need to try harder." 

Thomas sighed. He knew his coach meant well, but he really didn't want to do this race.

"Right. 10 minute break, get a drink, rest your legs and we'll do that again." He coach stated before walking off. 

Thomas went to the edge of the track and picked up his bag. 

He pulled out his phone and phones Teresa. 

"Hey Tom." She answered. 

"Hi Teresa." 

"How's running?" She asked. 

"Good. I have a race next weekend, could you write that on the calendar thingy?" 

"Only if I can come and watch." 

"But Teresa..." 

"Please! I never get to see you run. I want to cheer you on." 

Thomas sighed desperately. "Fine." 

"Yay! I'll bring the boys and we can all watch." 

"Wait no, Teresa-" 

"Okay see you later Tom." 

"No, Teresa-" 

"Bye." 

"Teresa!" 

The phone beeped, telling his Teresa had hung up. He groaned. If the boys were coming as well, that would be so embarrassing. 

"Hey, Green." 

One of the boys, Thomas thought his name was Jamie or something, greeted.

"You doing the race next week?" He asked. 

Thomas nodded. "Yeah." 

"Me too." 

"Oh, cool." 

"Do you wanna come for a drink on Friday night we me and the other guys. We're all racing. Just a bit of a friendly get together." Jamie grinned.

"Oh... Uh sure." 

"Cool. Here's my number. Text me later and I'll give you the details." 

Jamie left, and Thomas didn't notice the evil glint in his eye and the smirk plastered on his face.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I really can't." 
> 
> Thomas frowned when he saw Jamie's scowl, but it was gone as soon as it came. 
> 
> "Fine. See you tomorrow."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm excited to write about the race. Big things are planned *evil smile*.

Thomas spent the next week training for his race. It turns out that it was quite a big thing, and most of the town were going to watch. 

If he embarrassed himself he would never hear the end of it. 

"Thomas you need to calm down." Minho said. It was Friday night, and Thomas had the drinks with the guys from track. 

It was also the race tomorrow. 

"I can't." 

"Just go out and have a drink and be back by nine. You need to rest up for tomorrow." 

"Fine." Thomas sprung up from his place on the sofa and made his way to the door. 

"See you later." He called. 

"Bye." Minho called. 

Thomas left. Jamie has texted him the details, they were meeting at a pub just down the road from him. 

He found Jamie and some of the other just waiting outside the door. "Hey Thomas. You ready for tomorrow?" 

"Far from it." Thomas muttered. Jamie laughed and Thomas suspected he was probably a bit tipsy. 

"Hey you want a drink? Let's go inside." 

They went and sat at a large round table in the corner, and Thomas ordered a beer. 

The group chatted and laughed for the whole night, and Thomas stayed fairly quiet. The nerves were eating him alive. 

"I should probably go now. It's getting late, and I need to sleep before tomorrow." Thomas mumbled. He stood up, only to be pulled back down by Jamie.

"No! I mean, no. Stay." 

"I really can't." 

Thomas frowned when he saw Jamie's scowl, but it was gone as soon as it came. 

"Fine. See you tomorrow." 

Thomas bud his goodbyes, and left the pub. 

He texted Minho, and continued to walk home.

When he got back, the house was dark. Thomas though everyone had probably gone to bed. It was only half 9 though..." 

Thomas shrugged and went upstairs to bed. 

Tomorrow was going to be a big day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it!!


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 6 nations rugby. Come on England!!!!

Thomas's nerves were eating him alive. He was pacing around the track while people piled into the chairs. 

"Tom!" Teresa shrieked and threw herself on him. 

"Hey." He replied smiling a bit. 

"Hey Thomas," the other boys greeted. 

"You nervous Tommy?" Newt asked, grinning. 

"Fucking shaking." 

"You'll be fine." Newt assured. 

Thomas heard the mumbled of the commentator through the speakers and he visibly paled. 

"Bye Thomas," Minho smiled. "Run like Teresa is chasing you." 

Thomas laughed. 

"Hey!" Teresa exclaimed. 

Thomas's coach pulled his racers over to give them a bit of a prep talk. 

"Listen, you lot better not loose because t will look bad for out club," the coach warned. "No, I'm joking. Go out there and do your best. Run your fastest." 

The group of boys nodded, and the horn blew for the racers to get to their places. 

Thomas's heart was hammering in his chest. 

"Racers to your lanes." 

Thomas went to his lane. He prepared himself, crouched down with one knee bent and the other one stretched out. 

"3." 

Shit. 

"2." 

Crap. 

"1." 

Fuck. 

"GO!" 

Thomas sped off. The track was straight up and down so it was a little easier than running around in a circle. 

His legs went faster than they ever had before, and he was getting closer and closer to the finishing line. 

Until someone knocked into him deliberately. Thomas stumbled, and he saw Jamie giving him a thumbs up as he ran past. 

"Fucking twat." Thomas mumbled.

He regained his state before sprinting off. 

The last few minutes, and Thomas could see the line. Jamie was right by his side, glaring at him, but Thomas ignored it. 

He pushed himself faster. 

It was just there. 

And he sprinted over the line. 

People cheered and yelled, but he couldn't tell if it was Jamie or him that had won. 

"Thomas Green!" Was shouted over the commentator system. 

The other racers came over and congratulated him, all except Jamie who glared and stomped over. 

"You should've let me win." He glowered.

"You tried to trip me up." Thomas accused. 

Jamie snarled. "It's a shame I failed." 

People had started to leave now, so nobody was watching the two boys.

Jamie went straight for it. He swung his fist around and it connected with Thomas's jaw. 

Thomas let out a surprised gasp, and grabbed his face where he was sure a bruise was already forming. 

"What the fuck?" Thomas cried when Jamie threw another punch. Thins managed to dodge this one, and instead, he knew led Jamie over so the other boy was sent flying to the ground. 

"I bet you cheated." Jamie growled.

"I didn't!" Thomas exclaimed. "I didn't cheat." 

"That's why you had to leave early. Taking the drugs to enhance your performance. You're nothing but a cheater." Jamie yelled. He tripped Thomas up, and proceeded to kick him. 

"Hey!" Thomas heard the scream of Teresa, and he tried his best to turn his head, but he only saw a few blurry figures running towards him. 

Someone went ramming into Jamie. 

"You fucking shank." Minho shouted, throwing punches at Jamie. He and Gally had the other boy on the floor, and Teresa and Newt rushed over to Thomas. 

"Tom. Thomas." Teresa asked calmly from his side. 

"Teresa..."

"You did good. You won Thomas." 

"Yeah, well done Tommy." Newt pat the runner's cheek, and then began to run his fingers through Thomas's hair. 

Thomas's coach came over, and kicked Jamie from the club. The other boy screamed and yelled, but eventually he left, and the coach came over to look at Thomas. 

"You'll have a bad bruise tomorrow, but nothing's broken. You're quite lucky. You managed to avoid the worst." His coach explained. "Go and get home. You did well Thomas, you have next Saturday off." 

"Thanks." Thomas mumbled. Newt and Minho helped Thomas to the car. 

"I'll sit with him." Newt offered. 

"Okay. I need to run to the shops." Teresa said. "Look after him until I get back?" 

"Sure." 

Newt got into the car beside Thomas and rest the other boy's head on his shoulder.

"Go to sleep Tommy." Newt said quietly. 

Just before Thomas allowed sleep to take over him, he heard a faint mumble that sounded awfully like 'I love you'.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "No shit. I couldn't be bothered dragging you there and you were passed out so downstairs was easier." Newt told him. "You may be experiencing some head pain, but that'll just be temporary." 
> 
> "Head pain?" 
> 
> "You hit the wall so many bloody times I lost count."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have any suggestions for this story please do say!!! :)

Thomas woke up in a room he didn't know, and a bed that wasn't his. 

He yawned, but immediately regretted it when his jaw prickled with pain. He winced and carefully touched the sensitive skin. 

"Yeah, that's gonna bloody hurt." Newt's British accent commented from across the room. 

"This isn't my own room." 

"No shit. I couldn't be bothered dragging you there and you were passed out so downstairs was easier." Newt told him. "You may be experiencing some head pain, but that'll just be temporary." 

"Head pain?" 

"You hit the wall so many bloody times I lost count." Newt said with a pointed stare. 

"Right." Thomas rubbed the back of his neck. 

"Am I in your bed? Where did you sleep?" 

"On the toilet." Newt said unconvincingly. "I slept on the bed with you you moron." 

The flutters in his stomach. Thomas fought the urge to smile. To go and hug Newt, and press kisses on every part of his body. 

"Uh... Okay..." Thomas said, slightly embarrassed. 

"You snore." Newt muttered. 

"I do not." Thomas protested. He and Newt made their way upstairs, and found Minho and Teresa staring at them with mouths agape. 

"Woah guys. Would've never expected you two together." 

"I can't believe it." Teresa exclaimed. "I didn't know you were gay Thomas!" 

Thomas frowned. He was about to argue. To say he wasn't gay, but then he thought about those flutters in his stomach. 

"Calm down." Newt rolled his eyes and went to the kitchen. "Nothing happened." 

"Oh, of course nothing happened." Minho said sarcastically. "I completely forgot it was normal for Thomas to come out of your room. Whoops, silly me." 

"Shut your shuck face." Newt grumbled. "I couldn't be bothered taking him upstairs." 

"Okay." Minho nodded. "Whatever you say." 

"Oh I give up." Newt mumbled. He grabbed an apple from the fridge. 

"Teresa what's for breakfast?" 

"Eggs." 

"Sweet." 

The two boys took a plateful of scrambled eggs on toast and happily say down next to their friends and started to eat. 

"That Jamie guy was a dick." 

"Minho do we have to bring this up now?" 

"Yes. It is a very important topic that we haven't covered and I would like to discover why he was behaving like a total bitch." 

"He lost." Was all Thomas said. 

"He beat you up because you lost?" 

"He did not beat me up." 

"Thomas, let's face it. You were like a dying dog on the ground." 

"Oh shut up." 

"Right," Thomas stood up and dumped his plate in the basin.

His phone started to buzz.

"Hello?" He asked. He never usually got calls, and this was an unknown number. 

"You're gonna pay." 

"I'm sorry, what?" 

"I said, you're gonna pay. Whether it be you or any of your friends, you're gonna pay for what you did to me." 

Thomas dropped the phone as if it was a burning hot piece of coal. 

"Thomas?" Teresa asked. 

Thomas then noticed something flying towards the window. 

"Get down!" He yelled. 

Everyone looked around, shocked and with wide eyes when they saw the object flying towards them. 

Thomas flew himself to the floor just as the glass shattered on the window.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Teresa, are you okay? Where's everyone else?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got so many reviews on the last chapter!! Thanks guys!! :)

Thomas blinked his eyes open. He reached around blindly, but couldn't register anything. 

He felt something warm and sticky trickle down his forehead, and suddenly the whole situation came rushing back to him. 

"Teresa? Teresa!" 

"Tom?" She asked weakly. 

"Teresa, are you okay? Where's everyone else?" 

"I dunno Tom." 

"Newt? Minho?" Thomas called. 

No answer. 

Thomas stumbled to his feet, and reached around. His vision was clearing, and he was horrified at what he saw. 

It was a huge black box. Well, that's what it looked like anyway. Thomas saw Newt trapped under it. Minho was laying close by, unmoving. 

"Newt!" Thomas went over the blonde boy. "Newt you okay?" 

Newt groaned. "Mm." 

"Okay... We have to move this..." Thomas muttered. 

"Tommy?" 

"Hey Newt." 

"Tommy what happened." 

Thomas explained the events to Newt with a pounding head and wobbly vision. He kept blinking in and out of consciousness. 

Thomas circled the box with curiosity. It was just a huge black box. And it looked like it weighed a tonne. 

Then Thomas noticed the door. 

"Newt it has a door." 

"Open it." Newt replied, coughing. 

Thomas did, and his eyes widened in shock. 

"Holy shit... Newt it's a bomb."


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm actually really enjoying writing this story!! Expect a lot more chapters up tomorrow because I'm less busy:)
> 
> WARNING: I DONT ACTUALLY KNOW HOW TO DEFUSE A BOMB I JUST MADE IT UP SO IF YOUR EVER UNLICKY ENOUGH TO ENCOUNTER A BOMB DONT DO WHAT I SAID BECAUSE YOU'LL PROBABLY END UP BLOWN UP!!!

Thomas could feel his blood pounding in his ears; his heart pumping furiously in his chest. 

Everything was woozy, beating in sync with his heart, and it made him nervous. 

He stared down at the tangle of wires below him. The red and green and blue plastic tubes curling around eachother like snakes. 

"Tommy. Tommy, focus." Newt snapped him out of his daze, and he brought his eyes to rest upon his friend, a panicked looked crossing both their faces. 

"You need to do exactly as I tell you. I've learnt about this, and you have to do everything I say." 

Thomas nodded, unable to find his voice. He words were forming in his head he just couldn't get them out. 

"Do you see a black box? It's small, with a red panel on the top." Newt asked. Thomas frowned and looked around. 

"Y-Yes." He stammered.

"Open it." 

Thomas did, and jumped back in shock, letting out a little shriek when smoke erupted from the box. 

"Careful! Be careful." 

Thomas finally managed to pry the lid off, and was terrified when he saw a small screen with numbers on it. 

"Newt. Newt there's a countdown." 

Newt's breath hitched and Thomas panicked some more. 

"Okay, calm down. Do you see a little number 4 underneath the countdown?" 

"Yeah." 

"Carefully take out those wires in section number 4." 

Thomas obeyed, and took out the wires. 

"Cut the green one." 

Thomas stared in horror. "Newt, there isn't a green one." 

"What? Oh shit." 

"What do I do?!" The countdown had neared the a minute. 

"Get out. Thomas get out of here!" 

"THOMAS GET OUT!" Teresa screamed. Thomas had forgotten about her. 

Thomas closed his eyes and took in a deep breath before tearing one of the red wires.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it!:)


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "No." Newt yelled at him. "TOMMY DON'T YOU BLOODY DARE!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I get the feeling, from the comments, that I'm killing you all with the cliffhangers so I'm very sorry, but I'm glad you're enjoying it so much!!!

Thomas glanced down at Newt who was staring at him with wide, terrified eyes. 

"Thomas go!" Newt exclaimed. Thomas stared at the bomb. The countdown had stopped, and now it was just a waiting game. 

A loud beep made Thomas panic, but when the timer switched off and the bomb let out a high pitched sigh, Thomas collapsed to the ground. 

He sighed in relief and saw the others around him do the same. 

"Wow that was dramatic." A croaky voice commented. Thomas turned his head to see Minho leaning up on his arms. 

"Minho! Are you okay?" Teresa asked. 

The boy nodded. "Yeah." 

The door burst open and police came barging in. 

Thomas waved his hands in the air. 

"We're here." He mumbled, feeling all the exhaustion catch up with him. 

Paramedics came rushing in, checking up on all the teenagers, and Thomas just wanted to sleep. 

"Stay awake son, you'll be okay." 

"But m' so tired..." Thomas murmured. 

"Oi, Tommy. Keep your bloody eyes open." 

"Why?" Thonas whined. 

"Because you have concussion." The paramedic answered. "If you go to sleep you may never wake up." 

"I'm really tired." 

"Thomas stay the fuck awake." Minho snapped. Thomas was aware that he and Teresa were being moved, and the bomb being deposed. Newt's leg was being freed, but Thomas just wanted to sleep.

"No." Newt yelled at him. "TOMMY DON'T YOU BLOODY DARE!" 

Thomas gave Newt an annoyed look before closing his eyes. He couldn't help it when the string of sleep tugged him conscious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this is really short!!


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Never better my friend." Minho grinned and clapped Thomas on the back. "I'm freaking pissed at the guys who put he bomb in our house."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya<3

Thomas blinked his eyes open. 

Brightness filled his vision, the light almost blinding him. He was aware of things moving around him. Voices chattering quietly away from beside him. 

And then he fell unconscious again. 

He woke up days later to the same bright lights and noise only this time, he didn't pass out again. 

"Tom? Thomas?" 

Thomas slowly moved his head to see a blurry image of Teresa. Her dark hair fell around her shoulders in a mess of waves, and despite the shaky vision, he could still see her clear blue eyes. 

"Ter-" he coughed. She held him a glass of water which he kindly accepted. 

After taking several large gulps, he sighed and wiped his mouth before continuing with his sentence.

"Teresa. How are you?" 

"I should be the one asking you that." Teresa exclaimed. 

"I'm fine. How long have I been asleep? Where's Newt and Minho?"

"Calm down. Thomas this is serious." Teresa's face hardened. "Newt and Minho are awake. Have been for a while. They're worried sick you know. So was I!" 

"Sorry."

"We're going to be questioned later. Someone basically threw a bomb in our house. A bomb Tom." She was at the point of shouting, but Thomas shushed her. 

"The police are going mad about it. We've got detectives and lawyers in and everything." 

"How long was I out?" 

"4 days." Teresa told him. 

Thomas gaped, his mouth opening and closing like a fish. "4 days?" 

Teresa nodded, then smacked him around the head. "I told you not to go to sleep you idiot. As did Newt." 

Thomas didn't say anything. He didn't have anything to say.

Teresa rolled her eyes at him. "Whatever. Look, you need to come and see the guys, they're probably screaming at nurses and stuff now." 

Thomas got up out of bed, with Teresa's help, and they two of the walked out to the waiting room.

"THOMAS!" Thomas was engulfed in a huge hug. He saw the familiar mop of blonde hair and smiled. 

"Hi Newt. How's your leg?" 

Newt pulled away and shrugged. "It could be worse. I have a crutch, and I'll probably have a limp for the rest of my life, but at least I'm not in a wheelchair. They fixed me up pretty quickly, but it still hurts to walk on." 

Thomas nodded and then turned to Minho. "How are you?" 

"Never better my friend." Minho grinned and clapped Thomas on the back. "I'm freaking pissed at the guys who put he bomb in our house." 

Thomas froze. Ths house...

As if he were reading Thomas's thoughts, Newt smiled and shook his head. "The house is fine. It was redone yesterday, but they're keeping us here for one more night." 

"How are you?" Newt asked. 

"I'm fine." 

"Really?" 

"Really." 

Newt squinted his eyes at Thomas, who just stood next to Teresa in his hospital gown. 

"Fine." Newt murmured. Thomas gave him a toothy grin, and then a nurse walked past. 

"Thomas! You should be in bed!" She told him. She rushed forward to help him but he shook out of her grip. 

"I'm fine." 

"You've just woken up. It's not wise to be wondering around the hospital. Get back to bed now please." She ordered. 

Thomas sighed helplessly and the nurse gave him a sympathetic look. 

"I know you must be itching to get up and walk around but I can't let you. You need to be check up, and the doctor will be in your room soon so hurry along." 

Thomas hunch his head and shuffled back to his room; the others followed. 

"Where's Gally?" Thomas asked. 

"He was in earlier. He left before you woke up." 

"Wow, I'm touched." 

"He was at class when the bomb got us. Heard about the news and came rushing to see us. Despite the ignorant bastard he can sometimes be, he does care." 

"I know. I suppose I don't give him enough credit..." 

"Don't get all sappy on us now." 

"Shut up." 

Minho closed his eyes and made kiddy faces. 

Thomas sent him a playful glare. "I didn't know you wanted to kiss me so badly." 

"Oh honey don't flatter yourself. If I wanted to kiss you, I would've done so already." 

Thomas snorted. 

"No seriously." Newt told him, his face told only a story of truth. "It's true. I know from experience." 

Thomas burst out laughing.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys are so sweet:)

The four of them were allowed to leave the next day. With the help from Gally of course. 

Thomas's phone had been ringing all day with friends and family asking if he was okay. His parents were the first to call. 

"THOMAS!" His mother exclaimed over the phone. Thomas smiled. 

"Hey mom." 

"How are you? What about Teresa? What happened? Why haven't I heard from you in days? I was worried!" His mom exploded with questions. 

"Mom Teresa and I are fine. We were in the hospital and... Uh... Didn't have our phones with us." 

"What happened?" 

"I'd rather not explain. Even I can't really comprehend it." 

"Okay. That's understandable." 

"Mom I have to go. I'll talk later yeah?"

He heard his mom sighed but she agreed. 

"Bye," 

"Bye." 

Thomas chucked his phone down on the table. 

There was a loud knock on the door and Thomas went over to open it. 

Two police officers were waiting outside. They flashed Thomas a smile. 

"We're part of the Inverstigation team. Need to do some questioning." The younger man told him. 

"Oh. Yeah, come in." 

The officers thanked him and walked into the newly refurbished living room.

"Right. We may as well get straight to business." They said. 

"Don't you need the others?" 

"That's not necessary. We only need one person to start off and we'll work our way through. You're the first person. Is anyone else here?" 

Thomas nodded. "Newt and Minho." 

"Right. Could you call them down then." 

Thomas nodded again before going to the boys' bedrooms and pulling them out. "Police Investigation." He explained. 

The three of them say down on the couch and faced the officers. 

"We understand you had had a nasty run in with a boy from your track team?" They asked Thomas. 

"Jamie." He confirmed. 

"Do you think he could be involved." 

"I wouldn't completely rule it out but it's highly unlikely." 

"Right." The officers jotted a few things down. "When did the bomb land in your living room." 

"I dunno. Early afternoon. We weren't really paying attention to the time. We were more concerned about the bomb in our house." Minho muttered. 

The officer sent him a look. "Okay. You disarmed the bomb. How?" 

He looked at Thomas expectantly who just shrugged and stuttered, "I...Uh Newt told me." 

"I took a class a couple of years ago." Newt explained. 

"That's all you were basing in on. You boys could've died." 

"Yes and we would've died if Thomas didn't disarm it." Newt snapped. 

"We checked the bomb. There was no green wire. How did you know what one to pick." 

"Is this related to the Investigstion?" The officer sent Thomas a glare. "Fine. I went on instinct." 

The officer tutted. 

"Well what would you have done?" Thonas asked angrily. 

The officer looked taken aback before he straightened his shoulders and puffed his chest. "I would've waited for someone who actually knew what they were doing!" 

"We didn't have that time. Plus, it turns out we did know what we were doing didn't we!" 

Thomas officer scowled. 

"I think that's it for the day." He muttered before the two of them stomped out of the house. 

"Wow." Minho commented before heading to his room. 

Thomas hummed in agreement. Newt went to get up and Thomas with him, but he fell and collapsed on Thomas. 

The two of them burst out laughing. 

And then Newt pressed his lips to Thomas's.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been listening to a song called Bailando all day!!!! It's so good!


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright the NewtmS stuff is really about to happen and I'm excited.

Thomas closed his eyes and hungrily kissed back. Was this a dream? Was his mind playing tricks on him? 

To be honest, Thomas didn't care. 

A low chuckle erupted from the corner of a room breaking the two boys apart. 

"Well. This is an interesting turn of events..." 

"Minho! Piss off." Newt grumbled. 

"Gladly." 

The Asian buy wondered off snickering. 

"We should get up." Newt sighed. 

"I don't want to." Thomas whined. 

Newt grinned. "Me neither, but I have to get up because I'm squashed here." 

"You're squashed?" Thomas raised his eyebrows.

"Whatever. Let's just get up." 

Thomas wriggled out from underneath Newt and helped the blonde boy up. 

"I... I don't really know what to say now." 

"Don't say anything." Newt brought bis lips to Thomas's again. 

This time, it was a knock on the door that interrupted them. 

"I'm gonna bloody kill someone." Meet muttered as he hobbled to the door. 

He opened it and gasped.

"Jamie?"


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm starting on anther story soon!!!

Newt stared at the boy on the other side of the door. 

His clothes were torn and blood stained, as if they'd been dipped in red paint. His eyes were wild and his hair all over place. Caked mid had dried on his face, making his usually pale skin darker.

He growled and lunged for Newt. The blonde himself yelped and dive out the way. 

"Newt!" Thomas exclaimed. 

Jamie snarled. "You're not going to survive this time." 

"Jamie, what are you doing?" Thomas yelled.

"You deserve everything that's happened to you. You. You're a danger to everything around you." Jamie snapped. 

"I-I don't..." Thomas looked worried.

"You're going to die. Today." 

Jamie suddenly took out a matchbox. 

"No! Jamie! You can't." Thomas cried. 

"Why not?" 

"Because... Because..." Thomas spluttered.

"Exactly." Jamie lit the match before throwing it on the ground. 

"You deserve this." He spat before knocking Thomas out. 

...

Newt shouted for help. He had the feeling someone was probably on their way, but seeing as he couldn't reach the phone he couldn't make sure. 

"MINHO!" He screamed. He glanced at Thomas's unconscious form on the floor. 

"MINHO!" 

Minho came rushing up the stairs and his eyes filled with worry. "Newt, what happened."

"Phone someone!" Newt exclaimed. He was panicking. Actually, panicking was a little bit of an understatement. 

"Hello?" 

"There's a fire." Minho explained quickly. Newt pulled himself over to Thomas, but his leg was making it really difficult. 

"Newt, they're on their way. We need to go." 

"But Thomas!" 

"We'll come back for him. I promise." Minho helped Newt up and they hobbled to the door. The fire was spreading rapidly now and had dominated half of the room. 

People had gathered outside, and Newt could hear the faint whine of the ambulance sirens. 

The next thing that happened shocked Newt. It broke his heart into a million tiny pieces. 

The door set on fire. 

...

Thomas awoke gasping for air that he couldn't get. His lungs burned and the smell of smoke filled his nose.

"Help." He coughed. 

He stumbled to his feet, but quickly hurried backwards when a beam fell from the ceiling. 

The cackle of the fire made Thomas's heart pound. He crawled around the flames, and cried out when his hand came into contact with the fire. 

He made his way to he door, only to find out he couldn't get through it.

"The window..." He muttered to himself. He hurried as fast as he could to the window in the kitchen and squashed himself through it before tumbling out the other side. 

As soon as he hit the ground, people surrounded him, asking all sorts of questions.

"Move!" 

Newt pushed his way to Thomas and cradled the brunette's head in his lap. 

"You'll be fine. How are you feeling? You okay? I'm so sorry I didn't come and help you. I'm so sorry." Newt wasn't even aware of the tears rolling down his cheeks.

"I'm fine..." Thomas assured. The fire engine arrived along with an ambulance, which Thomas was rushed into. 

"I'm coming with you." 

The van sped off. 

"You'll be okay." Newt strokes back Thomas's hair.

Thomas passed out.


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter!! :'(

Thomas once again woke up to find himself in a bright, white hospital.

"You're awake." Newt grinned. 

Thomas groggily sat up. "Yeah. How long have you been here?" 

"About 24 hours." Newt replied. 

"You should get some sleep. You look tired." Thomas suggested. Newt's eyes were growing heavier with every blink and the purple shadows under his eyes were so prominent they looked like bruises. 

"M' not tired." Newt said unconvincingly.

"Yes you are." Thomas gave Newt a pointed stare.

"But I don't want to sleep." Newt protested. Thomas sighed and gave up. 

"Okay." 

They say for a while, just enjoying each others company.

"You know," Newt started. "I thought you were dead." 

Thomas opened his mouth but closed it when he realized he had nothing to say. 

"I don't really know what I would've done. I would've probably blamed myself. I know that. But the world just wouldn't feel right without you." 

"Newt-" 

"No wait. Let me finish." 

Thomas nodded.

"I need you Tommy. I really really do. I don't know how to explain it but I need you." 

"I need you too." 

"Well that's good then isn't it." 

Thomas swung his legs across the side of the bed, his feet hit the cold concrete floor and he pulled them back momentarily. 

"Come on." He held out his hand to Newt.

Newt frowned in confusion but grabbed Thomas's hand and Thomas took them to the window before climbing out of it. 

"Tommy!" 

"It's okay. The roof's slanted. It's great to sit on." 

Newt sighed nervously but followed Thomas outside.

"Wow." He breathed. The sky was dyed various pinks, reds and oranges and he sun was low in the sky. It was beautiful.

Newt was aware of Thomas watching him and he turned to his friend.

Friend? Partner? They hadn't really come to that. 

Thomas took a deep breath. "Newt... I think I love you." 

"I think I love you too." Newt replied. Thomas grinned but pulled the blonde jn for a kiss. 

Partners. Newt decided they would be partners. 

He didn't want to be anything else.

Fin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for sticking with me, even though my writing has been really bad!! I love you guys and thanks for all the reviews and reads. I'm so glad you enjoyed it!! Keep an eye out for my new stories!:)


	22. Chapter 22

Thomas once again woke up to find himself in a bright, white hospital.

"You're awake." Newt grinned. 

Thomas groggily sat up. "Yeah. How long have you been here?" 

"About 24 hours." Newt replied. 

"You should get some sleep. You look tired." Thomas suggested. Newt's eyes were growing heavier with every blink and the purple shadows under his eyes were so prominent they looked like bruises. 

"M' not tired." Newt said unconvincingly.

"Yes you are." Thomas gave Newt a pointed stare.

"But I don't want to sleep." Newt protested. Thomas sighed and gave up. 

"Okay." 

They say for a while, just enjoying each others company.

"You know," Newt started. "I thought you were dead." 

Thomas opened his mouth but closed it when he realized he had nothing to say. 

"I don't really know what I would've done. I would've probably blamed myself. I know that. But the world just wouldn't feel right without you." 

"Newt-" 

"No wait. Let me finish." 

Thomas nodded.

"I need you Tommy. I really really do. I don't know how to explain it but I need you." 

"I need you too." 

"Well that's good then isn't it." 

Thomas swung his legs across the side of the bed, his feet hit the cold concrete floor and he pulled them back momentarily. 

"Come on." He held out his hand to Newt.

Newt frowned in confusion but grabbed Thomas's hand and Thomas took them to the window before climbing out of it. 

"Tommy!" 

"It's okay. The roof's slanted. It's great to sit on." 

Newt sighed nervously but followed Thomas outside.

"Wow." He breathed. The sky was dyed various pinks, reds and oranges and he sun was low in the sky. It was beautiful.

Newt was aware of Thomas watching him and he turned to his friend.

Friend? Partner? They hadn't really come to that. 

Thomas took a deep breath. "Newt... I think I love you." 

"I think I love you too." Newt replied. Thomas grinned but pulled the blonde jn for a kiss. 

Partners. Newt decided they would be partners. 

He didn't want to be anything else.

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> The rota thing was inspired by my friend who has been watching over my shoulder this whole time.


End file.
